


I'll Make You Forget

by Blue_Nightshade



Series: Domestic Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Scott, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, Top Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nightshade/pseuds/Blue_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's had a rough day at the office and wants nothing more than to forget it. Lucky for him, his husband is more than willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Forget

Isaac closed his eyes and lost himself in the swirling darkness his sealed eyelids brought him. He concentrated solely on the subtle, if not terribly apparent, transition of colours against the obsidian black backdrop; rays of red from where the sunlight was streaming down on his face through the blinds of his room, and assortments of yellow, green and blue from whatever was outside his vision. Into these endless throw of colours he relaxed his mind and let himself soak into the memories of the events from earlier that day.

To start it off, tumultuous traffic activity caused him to be late for work. Again. This was shortly met by an angered boss telling him to sort out his priorities, and that tardiness at the work place would not be tolerated any longer. So that screwed things up even more. Then, if that wasn’t enough, his laptop was dead because he neglected to charge it the night before, and just to put a cherry on top of the cake, he forgot to save his files before he came to work. Which meant he had to scroll through a list of emails, download the files again, make adjustments, and then have it printed off for his presentation, which was happening the following hour. Oh, and he was late for that too. So to put it short, Isaac’s day had not been the best. The only real thing he was looking forward to was coming home to his handsome and loving husband who would surely make things better for him.

Well that husband wasn’t even home yet.

Isaac knew Scott was working late today, but the dark-haired man hadn’t exactly told him how long he would be working. Isaac assumed his partner would be home by the time he got back, but the only thing that greeted him was a letter informing him that there was leftover steak from the night before. So with said steak eaten up, Isaac took a rather long, relaxing shower, and now here he was, lying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling and waiting for his husband to get home.

As if on cue, a rustle of a doorknob being turned and the front door opening sounded from the bedroom.

“Isaac, I’m home.” Scott greeted.

“In the bedroom.” Isaac replied.

A few moments later, added with the shuffle of footsteps, in came the husband still in his work uniform.

“There you are.” The dark-haired man spoke, giving Isaac a warm smile and coming to lie down beside him, and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “What are you doing in here?”

Isaac shrugged, turning his head sideways to return the kiss to his lips. “Just felt like lying down.”

Scott nodded and took his piece of information to thought, slowly beginning to understand the situation here. He gave Isaac an empathetic look. “Bad day at the office?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“What happened?”

“The usual. Showing up late to work, boss giving me hell, screwing up at a conference.” He turned to look at Scott and stared into his dark-brown eyes. “How was the animal clinic?”

His husband shrugged. “Nothing much. One guy came in with his dog; poor little thing broke her hind leg. Then some lady with her cat, saying there was something seriously wrong with it. Turns out,” Scott laced his hands with Isaac’s, “the cat was pregnant.”

Isaac chuckled. “That’s good to hear.”

“You want to talk about it? Work, I mean.”

The curly-light brown haired boy shook his head. “Not right now. I mean, I just– right now I just want–,” he groaned and a hand through his hair and down his face, “need to forget about it.”

A few seconds of silence stretched on from that, leaving Isaac to wonder if Scott had zoned out or was thinking about something else. Then, without warning, the dark-haired boy climbed on top of Isaac and lifted his shirt up. “I can make that work.” He smirked.

Isaac barely had time to reply before Scott attacked his stomach with his hands, maniacally running his fingers lightly across his abdomen in a frenzy, emitting Goosebumps all over Isaac’s stomach, and causing him to laugh out hard.

“Aha! Sco-gahhhahh-Scott, stop!!”

But Scott was relentless, dancing his fingers all over his stomach until the Isaac was bent upwards laughing, his face completely red. Then, he moved his hands to Isaac’s neck, knowing well that that was the area where the light-brown haired man was most sensitive to tickles. As expected, Scott’s fingers were ruthless against Isaac’s neck, pressing and skimming and brushing everywhere till the victim in question had to duck his neck and lie back down, putting his hands up in defeat.

The dark-haired boy had a somewhat satisfied smirk spread over his face. “Did that help?”

Isaac didn’t respond. Instead, he flipped them over so he was on top, and Scott was lying down, staring up at him. Isaac grabbed a fistful of his husband’s hair, guided his other hand under Scott’s shirt to caress his flat stomach, and leaned down, giving him a scorching kiss. The kind of kiss that left both of them breathless; the kind of kiss that had them wanting for more.

“It definitely helped.” Isaac replied when they broke apart, smiling down at Scott.

“Good.”

They stayed like that for a few stolen moments, just lying in that stance, before an idea came to Isaac. He grabbed Scott’s arms and put them on either side of his head, leaning down once more to kiss him gently.

“I have an idea.” Isaac said.

Scott raised his eyebrows, a playful smirk toying the edges of his lips. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Sex and then take-out for dinner?”

His husband’s smile grew wider. “I think I like your idea.”

“Mmm, I like it too.”

And not even a minute later, Isaac’s and Scott’s clothes were strewn across the floor while they busied themselves in a much more pleasurable activity than tickling. Scott let Isaac dominate, knowing his husband needed this. In fact, they both needed this. The dark-haired boy often liked to be taken care of. So that how it was for the two of them, both their bodies moving together in a rhythm, Isaac thrusting with vigour into Scott, clinging onto him, digging his fingernails into his shoulders and knowing there would be bruises later; panting, kissing, grinding, sweating, moaning, thrusting, finding that sweet spot again and again and again and again and again until _climax_. And then the aftershocks rolled over them in waves, both men shaking and clinging onto to each other for dear life, coming down from their highs shortly after, Isaac rolling over Scott to lie on his back, catching his breath and feeling the sweat begin to cool.

“Love you.” Isaac panted.

“Love you, too.” His husband whispered back.

And that’s how Isaac was able to get his mind off work for the rest of the day and enjoy the Friday evening with Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not yet confident in writing smut to a descriptive level, but I'll get there... eventually.  
> :D


End file.
